I Will Follow You
by GoOd-BaDz2
Summary: The last battle.Ron just wants Luna to stay safe,she just wants to stay beside him.How will it end?Will Draco survive?What about everyone else?Why is Ginny Weasley on his mind?Battle scenes.Romance and angest.LL/RW&DM/GW


**I Will Follow You**

By Natalie

_**A/N:**_ This probably will be a one shot. A chapter about the final battle, Ron is refusing for Luna to join and she in turn wants to stay beside him. It contains the battle and the aftermath. Not mushy and with battle scenes, deep and bitter sweet, very romantic and also sad. Ron X Luna, plus, here and there of other characters.

Warning: Some swearing and talk of blood.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter, his world and all the characters within it does not belong to me.

_**A room in Hogwarts Tower…**_

Ronald Weasley sat next to the window with his knees close to his chest; his head in his arms, the only part of his face that appeared were his warm brown eyes that were looking out the window as the color of the sky changed from black darkness to light yellow, as the light expanded over the horizon.

It was dawn, Ron sighed. Pity, he thought; it came too soon for his liking. It was time for him to go; his best friends were probably already waiting for him outside the edge of the forest. That was where the first party, the Order and many others were to gather for the last battle. Voldemort promised to strike his final blow there and he was waiting for them to come, waiting as usually; to kill.

Silent as a mouse he moved from where he was sitting and stood up. He had not slept all night but did not feel weak. The sun light illuminated the room with its red sparks, glowing as it shone on his equally flaming hair. Slowly, he grabbed his robe and threw it on; bending over to swiftly grasped his wand, pocketing it. He ventured over to the side of the big double bed and quietly grabbed a silver locket from the bed side table. It was simple, with a silver half moon dangling in the center.

Ron smiled a sad smile and secured it around his neck, feeling a lot more at ease than he should, feeling the cold locket placed itself on his chest. Glancing down at the girl all bundled up in his white bed sheets; he decided to softly sit down as to not wake her up and leaned over her, glancing adoringly down on her.

The way her golden locks were spread out over his sheets was memorizing. She was sleeping peacefully, that was how he liked her, no frowns on her face, no worries (just yet) on her face; he wanted to do everything in his power to protect her. That was why he was going, in a world where Voldemort was alive, nobody was safe.

Ron bent low, his face to her body, and gently kissed the part of her bare shoulder that was exposed out of the sheets. He pressed his lips on her warm skin and lazily dragged it from her shoulder up to the nape of her neck, breathing her in, remembering her scent which was lavender. His touch was soft and loving, he hoped she would not awake but she stirred and turned to face him. Ron watched as her blue eyes fluttered open, meeting his gentle brown ones. Ron sent her a smile;

"Morning', sorry I woke you." He murmured, brushing her hair away from her face. She stared up at him her pale face glowing as the sun shone further into the room. She smiled a sad smile, as her eyes clouded with worry.

"It's time isn't it?" She whispered searching his eyes. Ron nodded his eyes never leaving her face as she sat up covering her bare body.

"I'm going" She stated simply and jumped out of the bed before hopping over to the bathroom, trailing sheets behind her before Ron could stop her.

"No, you are not. We spoke about this; you promised me you would not do this." Ron replied staying seated on the bed as she step back out, already fully dressed. She fixed him a stare.

"You cannot make me stay Ronald. I am going."

"No" Ron stated firmly holding up his hand. "You are to be the backup if we fail. You need not be in danger if we, the first party, finish all the death eaters and Voldemort himself, the second part will be of no need. I will not risk your life if there is a way out."

Her shoulders sagged slightly as she glanced at his stubborn face. She knew he would not let her go. They had fought about it for weeks. It was time and he was not going to back up now. Ron got off the bed and walked over to her. She had her head down, unable to meet his eyes. It was just too much; Ron wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. The kind of hug that sent shivers down her spine. The kind of hug that needed no words to express how they felt.

"Would you bless me?" He questioned her as he snuggled his face into her hair. She pushed him away gently and nodded sadly. Ron smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek as a 'thanks', as her tiny hands reached over to touch the necklace that was around his neck. She was the one who gave him at necklace; it was for good luck and something for him to always have her with him.

She concentrated, bending down to whisper something to the half moon pendent around his neck. Ron watched as it glowed white for a second and she let go, the warmth from her hand still lingering on it. Ron softly kissed her forehead as she finished chanting her protecting spell that she had learnt from her mother before she died, the spell was about faith and hope, having nothing to do with logic, really. Those were the powerful kind if each heart believed.

"Wait here for me, please." Ron whispered in her ear and decided to step back from her, willing his legs not to tremble as he took a step backward. She did not give him any signs that she heard him but he knew she did because she always heard him; she always listened to him, always. And that's one of the things he loved about her.

Ron closed his eyes and turned away, he had to; her round dreamy eyes were inching into his soul. Not only was it time for him to leave but also because he felt like if he did not leave now, he would not be able to move away from her. It was pure agony as he forced himself to make his way towards the door.

"Wait"

Ron's eyes widen as she suddenly grabbed his hand from behind him, with her small delicate one, refusing for him to walk out the door. Ron closed his eyes tightly his face filled with pain which he did not want her to see. He turned back to her, composing his face into a reassuring one.

"It's ok, don't worry"

She was gazing up at him as if she could not believe what was happening. They remained in that position for a few seconds. Her eyes searched his and he looked back into them. Ron felt his lips tugged up into one of his smile, it was sad, yes, but at that moment, as he looked at her, he smiled. She was the only one that could make him want to smile every time he looked at her, no matter how much agony he was feeling in his chest. He did not say anything; he knew she knew what he was feeling.

"I will not leave you, Ron, I will follow you" She told him her eyes brighter than ever. Ron gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear that" He answered her. "And I'll never leave you, and wherever you are, I'll follow you until I find you…how's that?"

She closed her eyes, tilting her head sideways as he reached over and took a few strands of her golden hair, lifting it to his face. Ron closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"My Luna" He whispered and kissed her hair in his hand. Ron opened his eyes and let her hair fell through his finger tips.

Luna opened her eyes at his words and gave him a smile, as filled with sad and sorrow, matching his own. Such a beauty she was, Ron thought reaching over to place one finger on her chin, such adorableness he loved.

"I'll see you later, kitty" He chirped, using her pet name he adored, letting his hand fell. Ron glanced once more into her eyes, peck her swiftly on the lips and wretched the door open, quickly stepping out before she could stop him and disappeared with a swish of his robe.

"But…" Luna uttered watching him go. She turned towards the window, the sun was almost complete.

_**Half an hour later…**_

Ron stood his ground although he was visibly shaking from exhaustion. They had been battling none stop. It was chaotic, people were dueling everywhere and bodies were falling like rain, some whole, some not so lucky.

Ron yelled a curse at the death eater he was dueling with and the guy knelt over, landing motionlessly on the ground. Ron dodged a couple more spells from other death eaters and dueled with a couple more.

He was bleeding with a gash wound to his side, a few broken fingers and the side of his left cheek was dripping with blood where a spell had burst near his face so he lost the hearing in his right ear as well. He thought he was also wounded somewhere on the head but he wasn't sure neither did he know where the blood trailing down his back was coming from exactly, it was so numb he couldn't pin point where the open wound was.

Ron looked around and hurriedly tackled a death eater that was about to curse Hermione who was battling three at a time seemingly with a broken arm because she was holding it in an odd angle. Hermione also looked like someone had hammered a pineapple to her chest, but the wounds weren't too deep and Ron saw her battled on.

After that, Ron gritted his teeth and killed a death eater that was coming at Harry with a knife, obviously desperate after losing his wand. Harry only had the chance to spare Ron a quick thankful glance before being hit in the chest by some painful spell from Voldemort.

"Harry!" Ron screamed as Harry hit the ground but then was up off the ground as quickly as he had fallen down, Harry Potter was a match to Lord Voldemort at last. Although he had a horrible gash across his face, a hole in his left shoulder that was bleeding badly and it looked like someone had repeatedly stabbed Harry with a letter opener in his right leg.

They were nineteen now and they had spent all their time training so it was harder for the death eaters to kill them now, although some of their friends were not so lucky but Ron wasn't sure who was dying or not just yet, there was no time to search for people, it was too chaotic just surviving. A couple of times he thought he saw Luna in the battle but every time he would lose sight of her, he pushed it out of his thoughts though, they hadn't called the second party to back them up yet. He was probably delusional from all the blood lost and how much he missed her at the moment.

Shortly afterwards, a death eater was making Ron back up quickly with seriously quick curse casting skills, it was all he could do at the moment to repel them all. He managed to shoot some spells back, causing the death eater to dodge and paused in his attacking. Ron backed up a bit more before bumping into someone behind him. He stunned the Death eater before twisting around quickly; he had to watch his back.

"Don't point the wand at me Weasel! Watch your freakin' back!" Draco Malfoy sneered before pointing his wand behind Ron and shooting a few spells to blind a few Death eaters that were aiming at Ron.

Ron observed Malfoy quickly, he had a bloodied right eye that was tightly shut, and a gash to his arm which was bleeding pretty badly, it looked like it was deep to the bone. They exchanged a look before Ron was blasted off his feet to land a few feet away. Malfoy made a move but had to stop because he was putting his strength into fighting off the death eaters that suddenly surrounded by him raged in their eyes.

"You betray-!"

"Oh stop the fucking lecture crap Goyle! Avada-!"

Ron was bent over in a ball a couple of feet away from the group, it was getting hard to breath for him as he felt pain in his chest, probably from when he landed.

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled, thinking one of his ribs was probably misplaced, before scurrying up to make his way over to help Malfoy but was slowed down by the process of dodging a few dozen curses being sent his way. Unfortunately he was hit by a burning flame cursed to his right leg and he fell down in agonizing pain as he heard Malfoy yell. Ron gasped unable to stand with the burning pain in his leg.

Conjuring up his anger, he twisted around and, his eyes ablaze, blew up the death eater who was almost finished yelling the killing curse at him. Ron gritted his teeth and got up as the curse lifted and twisted around his heart beating fast when he heard Malfoy's scream in agony.

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled in horror as he saw Malfoy, being out numbered, cough out blood from his mouth as one of the death eaters he had not noticed drove a knife right through his stomach, the blade tearing through the body issue as easily as butter. Satisfied, the death eater drew the knife out and Ron watched in rage as Malfoy fell to the ground in a whirl of robes.

"_**Avada Kedavra**"_ Ron hollered. 

The curse killed the death eaters surrounding Malfoy and then he shot more spells to the rest of them. They all fell limply to the ground, moving no more. Falling down next to Malfoy, his childhood arch nemesis and now his fellow comrade, Ron turned Malfoy over with his trembling hands and preformed a quick spell to stop the bleeding; of course it did not work too well. But he might have bought Malfoy a couple more hours since the blood wasn't rushing out of him too fast anymore.

Malfoy stared at Ron and smirked with his blood filled lips.

"How noble of you Weas…sel" Malfoy uttered, pain written all over his face but still smirked.

"Now get away from me, watch your back and kill some more of those…mother fuckers." Malfoy whizzed and his eyes rolled back as Ron felt his body went limp. Ron shot up a gold spark, knowing that if the healers on their side had not been killed out yet, one would come to Malfoy.

Getting up Ron ran back into the fight ending up right next to Neville Longbottom, who was battling none stop like everyone else, his ear shot off with a curse and he had an ugly burnt mark on his neck that did not look far from fatal. But they battled on, side by side, as friends and foes fall everywhere around them.

**_An hour later…_**

He felt his knees buckled as they hit the ground with a thud. Ron was beyond exhausted. His vision was clouded by blood now from all the deaths, finally, the battle had ceased. Harry killed Voldemort and with some difficulty but it all ended. Ron had not stopped moving before that and his physically being was not looking too good.

Ron closed his eyes and sat on the ground, feeling the pains of his wounds eating away at him and listening to the shuffling of surviving people and their voices. It had ended…it was over…

"Are you ok?"

Ron's eyes flew open at the familiar voice getting ready to flash his happy smile that he was saving for her. Ron grinned seeing the girl he loved standing before him. She had on a long white cloak and her hair was spread down messily. With her cloak and her hair seemingly floating, she looked like an angel in contrast with her background; bodies and blood filled the ground and injured people helping one another.

Luna sent him a soft smile and tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

"I've been better" Ron answered her. "But I'm happy. Glad it's over, and Hermione and Harry are fine, but I think he'll be knocked out for a couple of days and she's going to need a new arm but they are alive...I haven't checked over at the healers yet, gives them time to treat the seriously wounded first…" Ron filled her in on what happened; nodding happily, too tired to gesture wildly as he usually would when he told stories. He didn't think he would be able to run too fast anymore with his busted leg and the gash on his chest looked cursed, like it would take a few years to heal, but other than that he was okay for now.

Luna just stood there looking down on him with the understanding smile as she listened to him, like she always did, she always listened. She smiled that soft smile of hers and nodded along as he continued to talk.

But something made Ron stopped in mid-sentence. He frowned in concern as he suddenly noticed something. She was standing, leaning her weight upon one leg, her right leg. It strikes him as abnormal because Luna he knew almost always stood on both feet…it was a lovers' thing. Glancing down from her face that he had been concentrating on, Ron stared at her left foot that was poke out from under her long white cloak that covered most of her body. His eyes widen.

There was blood, fresh, red blood, flowing down from her leg to the ground, silently oozing a puddle on the ground where she stood listening to him with a soft smile on her face without the slightest hint of pain on her beautiful features.

"Luna" Ron uttered, his voice completely changed to his serious tone and his eyes turn dark. "Where are you injured?" She looked at him as if he had said something completely strange. After a thought she answered lightly.

"Does it matter where I am injured?"

"Luna, your blood-" Ron stopped in mid-sentence, he had staggered up to a standing position and the moment he took a step forward, she swayed and fell into his arms. In that instant Ron's heart stopped, he swear it felt like it just stopped, he'd never seen her so weak. He touched her face, willing himself not to panic as his hear hammered against his chest.

Kneeling down, he lowered her with him onto the ground. That was when he noticed the wetness beneath her. It was blood soaking through her cloak. Luna was breathing softly but faster than someone normally would and she had her eyes closed. Ron, with his hand trembling, reached over and unhooked the clasped on her cloak, dreading beyond dread what he would see.

As the cloak fall from her shoulders, Ron felt his inside twisted painfully. From her shoulders downwards there were serious of markings and gashes, inconsistently so, long and short ones, each as deep as the other, almost leaving no room for her flesh it continued down her body, only some parts of her t-shirt and jeans were still intact. Ron felt his breath caught in his throat and felt an invisible force start to choke him…was this the feeling was intense fear?

"Heal-Healer…HEALER!" Ron yelled loudly, and heads turned at the agonizing voice rang out the forest. Ron yelled a couple more times and stared down at Luna as she opened her eyes, her blue eyes holding a hint of pain but nowhere near as much as she should be showing.

Ron stared, not knowing what to do, his voice caught in his throat, there was so many things he wanted to say, to ask, to tell her, but it wouldn't come and he watched motionlessly as she reached up and placed her bloodied palm against his cheek and Ron felt the warm tears gathered in his eyes, burning him.

"What do I do?" He choked out searching her eyes.

"It's ok" She smiled; fondly stroking his cheek. "Don't blame yourself, it's a war Ronald, people get hurt."

"Ho-How? When did they call in the second party? If I had realized I would have fought side by side with you. What did they do to you?" Ron asked his voice shaking uncontrollably. She looked at him and shook her head, letting him know that it was useless to talk about. She paused in her breathing and then blood began running down her lips.

Ron's heart felt like it was being stabbed consistently with a kitchen knife as he watched her coughed up blood, her delicate body shaking with every heave. More and more blood spurted from her mouth and he gripped her in his arms tighter, so tight he was afraid he might be hurting her, his brown eyes clouded with fear.

Hot tears were now steadily racing down his face, dropping onto her cheeks as he bent low over her, praying with all his might that she would be ok. Luna stared at him, aching at seeing him so hurt and scared, she gestured and gave him a smile, hoping to make the pain better.

Ron's heart broke right then and there as her face broke into a smile; it was bitterness, sadness and content burled into one sorrowful smile. Ron felt the sensation of more tears as they fell from his eyes, mixing with his blood, sliding slowly down his cheeks. A healer rushed over, who was hurt herself and bleeding on the neck, taking out her wand.

"I sense many cursed wounds on her…they were aiming to tortured more than kill" The healer muttered. "She might not make-"

"Don't" Choked Ron unable to let her finish the sentence; because if she did, if she could, then it would be too real, there would be no escaping the truth and that, he would not be able to bare. Ron's tears were running down more consistently as he squeezed his eyes tight shut and shook his head frantically.

"Don't. Stop it. Don't" The healer paused and closed her mouth nodding in an understanding way.

Luna merely looked up at Ron silently, her eyes sad as the healer kneeled down beside them taking off her cloak and observing her wounds. The woman gasped softly. The hand of the healer that let the cloak fall with dismay was the last straw for Ron.

"You can't leave me!" Ron yelled completely out of control, hunching down and gathering Luna up in his arms, her blood staining his shirt.

"No…" He moaned. The image was so achingly hurtful that even people around them, trashed as they were; looked away at the sight.

Luna reached for Ron's hand and pulled it down to her face. She pressed her lips on his hands, her touch gentle. He felt like dying when he realized that this could be the last time he could talk to her.

"It's ok, Ron. I told you, didn't I?" Luna whispered pressing his hand above her chest; he felt her heart beating steadily beneath his hand, every beat made him tremble. "I said; I will follow you" She finished.

"I followed you"

Ron blinked as the healer suddenly announced she had to haul Luna away from him and quickly up to the infirmary with the medicine because magic alone could not treat her.

Ron felt the last of his tears dripped down before bending down low and scooped her closer to him, her face in his chest. She was cold and it frightened him.

He kissed her forehead and then her nose, before capturing her mouth in his. Ron felt something in his chest expand as he heard the soft voice she made whenever he kissed her; he pushed his kissed deeper, one of the passionate kisses he always gave her when they were in their room. He heard her sighed and they broke apart; there were now silent tears running down her cheeks.

Ron's face broke into a sad smile against her lips that tasted like blood.

"I love you…so you will return to me that kiss, when I go see you in the hospital." She let out a weak chuckle.

"Ronald, you'll probably be in the bed next to me"

Ron grinned and gave her a soft peck on the lips at the same time wiping the blood that was still trailing down her mouth realizing that the healer was ready to haul her away. Luna held back her scream of pain as the throbbing pain all over her body; she would not part with the man she loved with a painful face.

"Of course; because I will follow you, my Luna" Ron answered her and watched as the healer hauled her away and another healer appeared next to him to fuss about his chest.

Ron bowed his head and let the tears that he was holding back for Luna, fall. Although he was not sure if she would survive, he would keep on hoping and then…he would follow her.

_**A/N:** You guys can figure out for yourselves if you want her or who ever to have died. Hope you like it. I enjoyed writing it and it turned out longer than I thought it would; it was pretty hard to end. Thanks for reading! Please review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Harry Potter world._


End file.
